


Comfort

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Like, Reader is mad, bruce helps, but he doesnt mean it, tearscoming up and all, tony is a prick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: When all else fails you can always count on Bruce to be there for you.





	Comfort

You huffed in anger and clenched your hands into fists as you walked into the lab. Tony had been teasing you. Again. It was like he didn't have anything better to do than to irritate you. You felt Bruce gaze on you and took a deep breath. Then you opened your eyes. "I'm sorry. I thought nobody was in the lab." You tried to calm yourself, running your hands through your hair and closing our eyes again. Because of that, you didn't see him gulp and avert his gaze. "Tony's been teasing you again?" You nodded, plopping down on a random chair. "He drives me mad!" You paused for a second. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so whiny." Bruce had an alerted look on his face, realizing that you didn't want to bother him. "No, no. It's okay. If you want to talk I'll listen." You smiled softly, watching him as he looked around the room flustered. "What does he tease you about anyway?" You shrugged, slumping down on your chair even more. "Well, when he found out that I was never in a relationship before, he teased me about that. And when he found out that I had a turtle named Mr Snuffles he teased me as well. I guess he just always finds something new. And... truth be told, his comments really hurt sometimes." You looked to the floor, unsure if you should continue or not. 

You didn't notice him standing up and walking towards you. Bruce placed his hand sympathetically. You looked up to his kind face and took a deep breath. You bit your lip and screwed your eyes shut, hiding the upcoming tears. He seemed to notice and pulled you into a hug. He rested his head on top of yours. "I could try to talk to him.", Bruce offered. "I already tried.", you said, voice muffled by his body. "But maybe he'll listen to you." 

You didn't want him to let go. When you wrapped your arms around him you were so relaxed. His calm demeanour soothed you. Then you felt his lips on your hairline. A hot blush appeared on your face. You nuzzled your face into his chest. "Love-birds, go get a room!" You felt Bruce tense. "Stop it, Tony." A laugh sounded from where Tony stood. "Can't take a little teasing?" You knew he didn't want to hurt you, but he did. You couldn't help the tears trickling out of your closed eyes. Tonys laughter went silent. You assumed that Bruce had send him a glare. One of his hands cupped the back of your head. "You... you know I don't mean it like that, right?" Tonys voice was unsure. "I do.", you croaked. "But it still hurts me." "I'm sorry." His voice seemed genuine enough. "Just stop doing it.", Bruce said, calm once again. "Okay... yeah... I'm sorry, (YN)" You heard the door open and close, and Bruce tightened his grip on you. You were glad that you had Bruce to comfort you.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
